The Muggle Born Slytherin
by slytheronica
Summary: Hermione Granger is going to Hogwarts! Read what happens during the the Train Ride and there's a twist at the end! Enjoy! Oneshot.


**_Hey guys! I haven't been active, I know. School just started and I'm like super busy. There's some scenes that I changed, so hope you guys don't mind. BTW, this is a oneshot. Also, shoutout to WildcatBrie1928 for helping me find the spells since I don't have the books! Go check out her stories for more Dramione!_**

* * *

Hermione Granger has just gone on the Hogwarts express. After she settled down in a compartment, she took out her favorite book, which is Hogwarts: A History. She was halfway through the book when someone knocked on the compartment door. That's also when she realized that the train has started to move.

"Come in!" Hermione said. A boy holding his suitcase and a toad opened the door.

"Hi, I'm finding an apartment but none of them seemed to have any seats left. Can I sit here?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." Hermione said.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you too." The boy said, "Do you have muggle parents? I haven't heard of a Granger before."

"Yes. They are dentists." Hermione replied.

"What are dentists?" Neville asked.

"They are people that fix your teeth." Hermione replied.

"Ok..." Neville said.

Hermione and Neville continued chatting about Hermione's muggle life...

* * *

"Oh no!" Neville suddenly said.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Trevor is gone!" Neville cried.

"Who's Trevor?"

"My toad!" Neville exclaimed, "Grandma is gonna kill me!"

"Calm down, Neville." Hermione said, "I'll go to the left side and you'll go to the right side. We'll meet back here."

"Okay." Neville replied nervously. Neville went to the left side and Hermione went to the right side.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Have you seen a toad?" Hermione asked. She just arrived to a apartment and saw a red-head attempting to do magic.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat mice yellow!" the red-head in the apartment said while pointing at a rat.

"Excuse me, but I don't really think that's a spell." Hermione said.

"What do you know about magic?" the red-head said, turning to Hermione.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed at the other boy's glasses, "Oculus Reparo."

"Wow! My glasses is much clearer!" the other boy said. It was then that she realized that's Harry Potter, the Harry Potter!

"Oh my god! You're Harry Potter!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry just looked confused.

"I'm Ron Weasley, by the way." the red-head said.

"Nice to meet you, but have you seen a toad by any chance?" Hermione turned to Ron.

"No." Ron replied. Hermione went out of that apartment and continued her search.

* * *

"Um...have you...um...s-seen a...toad?" Neville asked a pair of twins.

"No." the twins said together.

"I'm Fred Weasley..."

"And I'm George Weasley..."

"It's nice to..."

"Meet you!"

"I...uh...am...um...Ne-ne-neville Long-longbottom." Neville said.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Have you seen a toad?" Hermione said while opening the the last door on the right side. So far, she hasn't found a thing.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Draco Malfoy." a blonde boy stood up, "Granger huh? Sounds like a mudblood's surname."

"Excuse me?" Hermione is clearly mad.

"Get out of our apartment." Draco sneered.

"Your apartment? This is a public transportation, you don't own this apartment." Hermione said confidently.

"Well, they shouldn't be then." Draco smirked, "Now get out of our apartment!"

"Not before you tell if you have seen a toad?" Hermione is furious.

"Well, let me tell you. No! Now get out!" Draco said, _I like her, she's feisty... wait, what am I thinking? She's a mudblood for goodness sake!_

Hermione went out of their apartment and muttered under her breath. She arrived back to her apartment, Neville was already there.

"Any luck?" Hermione asked while sitting down. Neville shook his head.

* * *

"Firs' grades 'ere." a man, possibly a giant said. Hermione and Neville walked towards the man.

"Ge' 'in the boa'." the man pointed at one of the boats floating on the black lake. Hermione and Neville climbed on the boat. Later on, another boy and girl got in the boat. They shook hands and the boat started crossing the river.

When they reached the other side, they got out of the boat and went into the castle that will be their home for the rest of their year. They crowded around the staircase and waited for a Professor because the door in front of them is closed.

"Red-head and second hand robes. Must be a Weasley." Hermione heard from somewhere. No doubt that's Malfoy.

"Treavor!" Neville exclaimed. Indeed a toad is on top of the staircase. When everyone looked up, a Professor was standing in front of them.

"I am Professor Mcgonagall, I'll be escorting you to the sorting. Just sit on the stool and put on the hat when I call your name." the Professor said, "Follow me."

Professor Mcgonagall opened the door and the student followed her.

"Did you know that the ceiling the enchanted..." Hermione chanted to the girl next to her.

There in front of the hall was indeed a stool and a hat. A hat that talks. The hats sang a song and Mcgonagall started to call out names. While other kids are being sorted into different houses, Hermione looked around the halls. It is truly amazing.

"Draco Malfoy." Professor Mcgonagall said. The same cocky boy that Hermione met on the train went up the podium, sat on the stool and put on the hat, but before the hat was even on, the hat already shouted.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted. Draco proudly walked to the Slytherin table. After a few more people were called it's Hermione's turn.

"Hermione Granger." Professor Mcgonagall called out. Hermione walked up to the to stool confidently and sat down. She put on the hat. _Really clever, you would do well in Ravenclaw, wait. Very brave too, but you might use your bravery for something dark. Ahh, there's darkness in you. Cunning. Can be a Gryffindor, but you will do better in Slytherin._

Before Hermione could think, the hat already shouted, "Slytherin!"

Hermione was shocked. She managed to stand up and walk to the Slytherin table. Unluckily, the person sitting next to her is the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione! NO!" she heard from Neville.

"Granger. How nice to see you again." Draco smirked.

"How great to see you." Hermione snarled.

"Oh. You got the Slytherin in you." Draco smirked his famous smirk again.

"Shut up." Hermione snarled once again.

"That's feisty." Draco challenged, "I like it."

Soon, all of the first graders were sorted into their house. The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore was making his speech.

"Earth to Granger." Draco said.

"What now?" Hermione snapped.

"Food's here." Draco started eating. Hermione ate very little since she's still shocked. She waited for everyone to finish and then they followed the Prefect to the dungeon, to their dorm.

"Boys to the left and girls to the left." the prefect said. Hermione made her way to the left staircase which goes down and walked one flight of stairs to her room. Well, her and two other Slytherin girls' room. She unpacked and went to the bathroom to take a bath. _This year's gonna be the longest year ever..._

Little did she know. This is only the start. She's going to have fun, date Draco and defeat the Dark Lord because this, is her destiny.


End file.
